Fight Like a Girl
by Gwynwidlen
Summary: Dean is turned into a girl. Sam notices. Wincest. M. Basically PWP.


**Fight like a Girl**

**by Gwynwidlen**

**Summary: Dean gets turned into a girl and Sam notices. M. Wincest.**

* * *

"What happened?" Dean asked, looking down at himself. Well, _her_self.

"I don't know...you're a girl." Sam said.

"That's not funny Sam!" Dean replied. They were standing on the side of the road. Cars were passing, to them it looked like a fight between a girlfriend and boyfriend.

Dean was wearing his clothes, which were too big now.

"We need to get back to the motel. Get in the Impala." Sam said.

"You are not driving my car!" Dean shouted. Sam walked right up to her, glaring down.

"Do you realize if you drive, we'll probably get pulled over?" Sam hissed.

"Get out of my face!" Dean said pushing Sam. Sam walked right up against her, putting his arms around her waist and lifting her up. Dean punched Sam in the shoulder. "Put me down you ass." Dean continued to struggle against her brother's surprisingly strong grip.

"Hehe, you fight like a girl. Now, will you behave and let me drive us home?"

"Ugh, I hate you. Only this one time." Dean said. Sam didn't set her down.

A police officer saw the six-foot-four man holding Dean tightly in his arms. They looked to be fighting. He pulled over and stepped out of his car.

"Is there something wrong here? Put her down sir." the police officer asked, hand on his belt. Sam put Dean down.

"Nothing's wrong here Officer." Sam said. "Girlfriend is being a bit violent. PMS or something, everything's fine now." he added smoothly. The officer tipped his hat.

"Alright, carry on then."

The officer took off in his patrol car. Dean looked up at Sam.

"Girlfriend?"

"Well do you think he'd believe me if I said you were my sister?" Sam said. "Who holds their sisters like that?"

"Apparently you do, you bitch."

"Jerk. Let's get home."

* * *

Once at the motel, Dean stripped naked examining his now feminine body. Sam had a hard time looking away. He stole glances as Dean played with her breasts.

"This is fun!" she said, sitting on the bed. She ran a hand down her stomach, with the other on her boob.

"Can you not do that right in front of me?" Sam asked.

"Why Sammy? Where am I supposed to go?" Dean demanded.

"The bathroom! I don't know! Just...go away."

Dean didn't listen as her fingers slid across her wet slit. She let out a breathy moan.

"Oh my god this feels so good."

Sam closed his eyes, really annoyed. When he opened them again, Dean was flat on her back and masturbating furiously. She moaned loudly. Sam smirked, sliding off his jacket and starting to unbutton his shirt. He took off his shoes and unbuttoned his pants, letting them hit the floor. He stepped silently over to Dean, who was still screaming in ecstasy, and crawled on top of her. He let his weight trap her.

"Sam what are you-"

Her protests were silenced with a harsh kiss. Sam's hand quickly replaced Dean's, rubbing her clit roughly. Dean moaned, letting Sam kiss her neck.

"I figure if you want to pleasure yourself as a woman, might as well be pleasured by a man as well." Sam growled in her ear.

"Holy fuck." Dean breathed. Sam lowered his mouth on one of her breasts, sucking lightly, teasingly, while one of his fingers slipped inside her. Dean tensed at the sensation.

"Do you like that Dean?" Sam asked. "Does that feel good?"

"Yeah." she replied weakly.

"You want more?" Sam asked. Dean nodded and Sam added another finger. "God you're so wet. You want me, don't you? You want me to fuck you. Say it." Sam said in a low voice.

"I want you..." Dean moaned, thrusting herself against Sam's fingers. He added another. "I want you to fuck me Sammy. Please." Dean pulled at Sam's boxers, trying to pull them down. Sam chuckled.

"OK, since you are so nice about it." Sam stood and pulled his boxers off, throwing them in a random direction. Dean was staring at him as he pulled his undershirt over his head.

"Holy shit." she had seen him naked plenty of times before. But seeing him from a woman's perspective was different. It made him tingle in weird places. Sam crawled between Dean's legs.

"You like what you see Dean?" he teased, hands ghosting over her inner thighs.

"Oh gods yes. Fuck me please." Dean said running her hands up Sam's chest and wrapping them around his neck. Sam pushed the head of his cock in to her slick folds. Dean gasped. Then he pushed all the way in, his head resting on her shoulder, letting her get used to his length.

"You are so hot as a girl Dean," Sam whispered, starting to thrust. "I could fuck you all the time."

Dean moaned louder as Sam thrust harder in to her.

"You want it hard baby?"

"Oh my fucking God!" Dean screamed arching her back. "Yes, dammit. Fuck me hard." Sam grabbed her hips, pushing into her harder.

"Faster please."

"Mmm, you are so tight." Sam said quietly, kissing Dean's cheek.

"I am so close."

"Oh god baby me too."

Dean grasped Sam's arm, digging her nails in, which only turned him on further. She clenched around him, screaming out her orgasm. Sam quickly pulled out, his load landing on Dean's tits.

They lay there breathing heavily.

"That was amazing." Dean said.

"I know." Sam said, laying beside her. He traced his finger on her chest, bringing it to her lips. Dean licked his finger clean.

"We should do it again." Dean added slowly.

"I'd like that."

Dean snuggled into her brother's chest. Sam wrapped her arms around her tight.

The next day, Dean died.

* * *

**Fin.**

**Kind of a joke ending but oh well.**

**Probably because I'm a woman anonymous reviewer, probably because I'm a woman. I think I would know, I mean how awkward is it for me to write gay sex scenes when I'm a girl, so I've never experienced that and I don't know how guys work. I know how girls work, so stfu.**


End file.
